leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Iceborn
For the ability, see . : For the item, see . The Iceborn ' are a rare magical subtype of humans from the Freljord, capable of manipulating both True Ice and Dark Ice. Very few Iceborn exist today, though the title and ability to work with ice are both heritable (can be passed down through generations). Lore Thought a rare phenomenon indeed, the blood of the tribes has been known to carry the power of an ancient and terrible bargain. From mother to child, the Iceborn are stronger, tougher, more resistant to cold—and they alone are capable, with great effort, of wielding weapons of magical, unmelting True Ice. Iceborn Champions Other Related Champions * is an ancient ally of the Iceborn. * is an ally of . * is an ally of . * currently wields Iceborn powers. * ally of the Iceborn . * is oathbound to . History The Three Sisters The Iceborn were a powerful group of people who lived in the Freljord centuries ago. They had the ability to control both True Ice and Dark Ice, though the latter was more dangerous to manipulate. As explained by , ancient people who lived in Freljord were visited by mysterious entities known as the Frozen Watchers. The Watchers were beings of great power and knowledge. They made these people immortal and gave them powerful magic in exchange for their servitude, dubbing them ''Iceborn. After some time, two Iceborn leaders, Lissandra's sisters: Avarosa ( ancestor) and Serylda, ( ancestor) started a rebellion against the Watchers, tired of their slave-like status. On a fateful day, Avarosa's and Serylda's Iceborn hordes had their final battle against the Watchers on what is now known as the Howling Abyss. In the end, both Avarosa and Serylda gave their lives to defeat the Watchers and were thrown into the abyss, supposedly killing them, along with thousands of other Iceborn. However, according to Lissandra, and suggested by Gregor and Lyte, they are very much alive, and making their way back onto the surface. The Watchers and the War are now only remembered almost as fairy tales, and they likely happened several thousands of years ago. As of now, there are very, very few extant Iceborn. Gregor, the shopkeeper in the Howling Abyss, is a deceased Iceborn, as stated by himself. He was killed by Avarosa so that his spirit could serve as the eternal guardian of the Howling Abyss and adviser should the Watchers return. Physiology Though otherwise human, Iceborn have blue (like ) or pale white skin (like and . Some Iceborn, like , are biologically immortal, as they do not physically age. However, Iceborn do not have self-healing abilities like the Darkin, which makes them vulnerable, just like any human, to physical injuries. Iceborn can control and manipulate ice, but some can also manipulate their appearance at will. This is evidenced in ability to take other persons' identities, and perhaps also by Gregor's abnormally huge and disproportionate body. They are also able to endure lower temperatures than any normal human, being able to withstand the freezing cold of the Howling Abyss. has the ability to sense her surroundings to perfection. It has been speculated that she uses temperature or the ice around her to do this. She developed this technique to be functional as she is '''blind, but it is not known if the ancient Iceborn had this ability. Considering her ability to function well despite her disability, her sisters Avarosa and Serylda likely found a way to function while being deaf and mute respectively. An iceborn possesses greater stamina, strength and resistance to cold than most humans. Iceborn have the potential to use ice magic and weld True ice. A person is not typically called an iceborn (or True iceborn by Grena) until they have proven their ability to wield true ice and have been named following a duel or battle. Until then, they are often described as the daughter or son of an Iceborn. Warmother: Issue 1 Trivia * The Three Sisters: ** lost her sight to "the savage claws of a primal god"Universe Lissandra Page - Likely . ** Serylda "lost her voice to the first twilight" - Likely a Targonian Ascended Host of the Aspect of . ** Avarosa "faced the twisting dark beneath the world, and was deafened by its emptiness, waiting to consume all creation." This is presumably the Void. * and are Iceborn, hailed as descendants and reincarnations of Avarosa and Serylda respectively by the people of the Freljord. However, it is unclear if they have direct bloodline connections to these Iceborn, besides Ashe's tribe being named after Avarosa. * Iceborn is more likely to be a warmother, a military leader of a Freljordian Tribe. * The Iceborn possibly references two figures from : ** the primordial ice giant , ** & the god who was figuratively 'born' from a ice-block licked by the primeval cow . * No ordinary humans have been observed to manipulate ice. While some are shown to control ice, it is more likely that they draw this power from their True Ice weapons rather than from their Iceborn heritage. This may be the case for , but it does less to explain the massive amount generated by his ultimate ability. * was speculated to be an Iceborn, as his lore makes him ageless (to the point that tales about him happened more than 5 generations ago) and incredibly strong. He was later confirmed by RiotJaredan to not be an Iceborn; he is just a very strong human whose tales (embellished or true) spread around the Freljord during his lifetime.Braum and Iceborn * The Iceborn are the first known users of True Ice, and were likely its discoverers. * Other notable Iceborn are: Halla Ice-in-her-Soul, Olar Stonefist, Ralakka Split-Tongue, and Sigvar Half-Quiver, Grena ( mother), Kalkia ( mother), Hejian ( grand-mother). * It is rare for Iceborn women not to bear children with the Iceborn trait, even if their father isn’t an Iceborn. However, the same is not true for Iceborn men, which is one of the reasons Freljord tribes organize, mostly, in matriarchies. Media Music= ;Related Music League of Legends Music Freljord| Worlds 2019 - Login Screen| Legends Never Die (ft. Against The Current) Worlds 2017 - League of Legends| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Enter the Freljord Cinematic - League of Legends| Lissandra Champion Spotlight| Making Of Phoenix Worlds 2019 - League of Legends| Opening Ceremony Presented by Mastercard 2019 World Championship Finals| Phoenix - Opening Ceremony Presented by Mastercard 2019 World Championship Finals| Phoenix (ft. Cailin Russo and Chrissy Costanza) Worlds 2019 - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Avarosa's Statue Concept.png|Avarosa's Statue Concept Ashe Concept 01.png|Ashe Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Ashe Concept 02.jpg|Ashe Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Ashe Concept 03.jpg|Ashe Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Ashe Update Concept 01.jpg|Ashe Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jonboy Meyers) Ashe Update Concept 02.png|Ashe Update Concept 2 Ashe Update Concept 03.png|Ashe Update Concept 3 Ashe Update Concept 04.png|Ashe Update Concept 4 Ashe Update Concept 05.jpg|Ashe Update Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Ashe Update Concept 06.gif|Ashe Update Concept 6 Ashe Update Model 01.jpg|Ashe Update Model 1 Ashe Warmother Cover.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Cover (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother 1 Cover 1.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Issue 1 Cover 1 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother 1 Cover 2.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Issue 1 Cover 2 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother 2 Cover 1.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Issue 2 Cover 1 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother 2 Cover 2.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Issue 2 Cover 2 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother 3 Cover 1.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Issue 3 Cover 1 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother 3 Cover 2.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Issue 3 Cover 2 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother 4 Cover 1.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Issue 4 Cover 1 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother 4 Cover 2.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Issue 4 Cover 2 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother Concept_1.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother Concept_2.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother Concept_3.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother Concept_4.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Ashe Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe The Harder Path.jpg|Ashe "The Harder Path" Illustration Ironstylus Ashesketch.jpg|Ashe Sketch (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Ashe Statue model 01.jpg|Ashe Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Ashe Statue model 02.jpg|Ashe Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Ashe Cinematic Concept 01.jpg|Ashe Cinematic Concept (by Riot Artist Nicolas Collings) Ashe Cinematic Model 01.jpg|Ashe Cinematic Model 1 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Ashe Cinematic Model 02.jpg|Ashe Cinematic Model 1 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Worlds 2017 Promo.jpg|Worlds 2017 Promo (by Riot Artist Mike Azevedo) Worlds 2017 Promo Concept.jpg|Worlds 2017 Promo Concept (by Riot Artist Mike Azevedo) Ashe LND concept 01.jpg|Ashe "Legends Never Die" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Simon Cowell) Ashe LND concept 02.jpg|Ashe "Legends Never Die" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Simon Cowell) Ashe LND concept 03.jpg|Garen "Legends Never Die" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Simon Cowell) Lissandra Concept 01.png|Lissandra Concept 1 Lissandra Concept 02.png|Lissandra Concept 2 Lissandra Keeper of Dreams 01.jpg|Lissandra "Keeper of Dreams" Illustration 1 Lissandra Keeper of Dreams 02.jpg|Lissandra "Keeper of Dreams" Illustration 2 Lissandra The Dream Thief.jpg|Lissandra "The Dream Thief" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artist Zoe Zhu) Worlds 2019 Phoenix Promo.jpg|Worlds 2019 "Phoenix" Cover (by Riot Artist Andrzej Dybowski) Lissandra Phoenix Concept 01.jpg|Lissandra "Phoenix" Concept (by Riot Artist Andrzej Dybowski) Sejuani Concept 01.png|Sejuani Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Sejuani Concept 02.png|Sejuani Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Sejuani Concept 03.png|Sejuani Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Sejuani Concept 04.png|Sejuani Concept 4 Sejuani Concept 05.png|Sejuani Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Kienan 'Knockwurst' Lafferty) Sejuani Splash Concept 01.png|Sejuani Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Kienan 'Knockwurst' Lafferty) Sejuani Update Promo.png|Sejuani Update Promo Sejuani Update Concept 01.png|Sejuani Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Sejuani Update Concept 02.png|Sejuani Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Sejuani Update Concept 03.png|Sejuani Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Sejuani Update Concept 04.png|Sejuani Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Sejuani Update Concept 05.jpg|Sejuani Update Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Sejuani Update Ability Concept 01.jpg|Sejuani Update Ability Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Sejuani Update Ability Concept 02.jpg|Sejuani Update Ability Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Sejuani Update Model 01.jpg|Sejuani Update Model 1 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Sejuani Update Model 02.jpg|Sejuani Update Model 2 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) pl:Zrodzony z Lodu Category:Iceborn Category:Races